Sapphire
by TheGoddessJamie
Summary: The wizard world meets the muggle nightclub scene, interesting circumstances, interesting things happen. DMHG


Howdy guys, I havent written anything in a really long time, I suppose I just got out of it for a while, a very long while. I've been at uni, I've been working, busy lifestyle, not much time, and its not like I choose to make time anymore, which is quite sad really, all I want to do in my spare time is sleep. Anyway, I took a day off work today cos I'm sick, and I was supposed to be working on a presentation for uni, but this just hit, me, so I sat here and got it out, it took me about an hour and a half to write, and I'm just going to post it, without a beta or anything, only because I can't be bothered sending it off to someone and waiting. I may go through it later if I have some time, and fix any mistakes, I've probably made plenty, cos I'm using wordpad, not ms word, so yeah, that'll get done later. Apart from that, enjoy.

By the way, I don't know whether or not I'll continue this or not, I am a very lazy person, so perhaps not, although I would like to, I guess I'll see how I go, and if I can try to make time for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, obviously.

It was funny. She hadn't been to a club in years. It was all the rage when she had fiished school, Hogwarts, the joy of being 18, and able to visit muggle nightclubs. It was great, all good fun. She always preffered those muggle nightclubs though. That isn't to say that magical clubbing didn't have its perks, but sometimes the magic of muggle nightclubs was just perfect.

No one really expected her to be such an amazing dancer, someone who could completely let loose and just relax and enjoy herself. It was great, she had given so many people a shock. Hermione Granger, possibly the worlds most uptight, angelic, paranoid witch, lighting up the dancefloor, and setting everyone else around her on fire.

It sure gave Harry and Ron the shock of their lives, especially Ron, who had never borne witness to a muggle nightclub before, but soon they had gotten used to it, and it had become a regular occurance for the trio, who had no romantic ties with anyone at those ties, to just go out, and have a blast, like any regular teenager. Sure they'd have a bit to drink, perhaps make a few mistakes here and there, but those were usually forgotten by the next week, when again, it was time to go out.

Things had certainly changed since then. Five years down the track, its amazing how life just changes. Hermione and Ron had broken the number one rule of the trio's friendship. They had developed a romance, and yes, over the years it did blossom, and it had become a marvelous relationship. To the point where it was so great, the duo had even decided what a great idea it would be for them to tie the knot.

It worked out great for a while, but who could forget the constant arguing and bickering of these two 'lovebirds'. It had its perks, it also had its bad moments. But it was always great, especially When Harry too, had decided to settle down, not too long after. Everyone had always known Harry and Ginny would end up together. There was always this strong miraculous bond between the two. Yes Harry was this amazing Quidditch player with the most amazing career ahead of him, with the desire of witches everywhere chasing him. But his desire, and his love never strayed. It always belonged to Ginny.

Perhaps that was something Hermione and Ron never had. Ron, after all, did have the potential tendance to sway away. He did after all, enjoy the attention he quite often recieved from various witches.

Funnily enough though, it was not this in which ended their relationship. It was a much stronger, yet not as blatantly obvious situation which had the pair deciding that they had indeed made quite a mistake, and perhaps wasted a good chunk of their lives with one another. You see, Harry and Ginny had the love, and happiness which could make a family, and Ginny, was expecting a bouncing baby, only a few months after the pair were married. By this time Ron and Hermione had been married for almost a year.

None of the happiness and love so blatantly obvious in Harry and Ginny's relationship could be seen in Ron and Hermione's. Both knew the situation, both had it on their minds. But neither really said anything about it, fearing the repercussions.

This went on for almost two years. The two constantly comparing their own relationship to that of their best friends. Eventually, they both knew, it just had to end, they could not continue to live their lives like that any longer.

The divorce was finalised approximately two weeks ago, and now here Hermione was, not really back to her old ways, after all, she was a little older now, and alot more mature. She was sitting at the bar, enjoying the music, but not really getting into it quite yet. She could feel her body tingling, and the need to dance, yet she was quite out of practice, she hadn't done it for quite a while, thus she sat at the bar and ordered herself a drink, trying to calm and relax herself, before she got into it.

The place was actually quite nice, there were apparently quite a few nice places which were new, that she was looking forward to checking out, now that she was free again. She felt so relieved, there was no tension in her life anymore, no need to be unhappy, or mellow. It was up to herself now, to make herlself happy, and that was what she was going to do.

The lighting tonight was very retro, with a tinge of blue, the bar was long and inviting, and along the walls were stationed various pouffes, lounges and couches. It was a great chill out environment, a few groups of young business looking men playing pool on the other side of the room. Hermione had a great feeling about tonight. She did hear some great tips about this club, tha Sapphire Suite. It was great, very sophisticated and classy, not an ounce of trashiness about the place. This was the perfect type of place for Hermione to get lost in, and she loved everything about it so far, especially the type of crowd it attracted.

It was still quite early, only perhaps about 11.30pm, and it was a Friday night, after all, thus alot of people arrived alot later, and after work, and Hermione was feeling good, the place was starting to fill up and develop a healthy crowd. She looked around the room, sussing out the crowd, trying to decide whether or not she wanted to grab somebody's attention tonight, nothing, or no one, really stood out to her, she was about to get up and start dancing, until suddenly, something did catch her eye, but for all the wrong reasons.

Platinum blonde hair, dark, penetrating gray eyes, shifty smirk, the list could go on. She hadn't seen him since she left school, had wanted nothing to do with him, he may have joined the right side, but to her, he was still everything she had grown to hate. She had to live with his taunts and hatred all throughout her schooling life, the harder he made it for her the more satisfied he became with himself. But tonight, something was different. Tonight, everything was thrown out the window, tonight was about forgetting, about having a good time, letting go and relaxing.

Tonight, he wasn't going to get to her. She wouldn't let him, tonight, she would get to him. She would make him uncomfortable, she would turn the tables on him. He had no reason to hate her anymore, he was no longer a dark wizard, he was now disowned by whatever family he hadd left, he was a lonley docile figure, he had nobody but himself, he was always greedy and untrustworthy, but he had managed to build an empire for himself, all of his own doing. He was a very intimidating and successful man.

But tonight, she would be the intimidating one.

Now, most women, no matter what their age, can be too intimidated or scared to dance alone in a nightclub. Hermione found that she never had this problem, perhaps because of the fact that when the music was playing she forgot about her surroundings and everything about her life, and she just danced, nothing else mattered. But tonight was different, something else did matter. He had already noticed her, he was staring right at her, daring her to make a move.

She would certainly make that move, tonight, she was going to have some fun.

Secretly, most of the girls who attended Hogwarts at the time of Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter, always had a crush on one or the other. Hermione never considered herself one of these girls. She had a deep love for Harry, but that was pure friendship, and dedication. With Malfoy, however, she loathed him, hatred seeped through her every bone when it came down to Malfoy. He was scum of the Earth to her, and so was she to him.

Tonight, that hatred, she could still feel, but there was something else too, something just as strong, yet working together with that hatred. It was alluring, and so was his gaze, she could tell the same things were going through his mind also. But who was stronger? Who could mezmorise the other, and make them lose track of everything else, who had more power?

Their resolve was strong, their faces hard, Hermione slid off her stool, like a cat on heat, moving with elegance and grace, sliding through the people on the dancefloor till she found that perfect spot, right in the middle, where she knew his eyes were burning into her body, she was thankful for the outfit she had chosen to wear tonight, alluring, yet taunting, her black pants looking even more inviting when coupled with the red, loose top which fell off one shoulder.

She found her resolve, and rythm, and started dancing to the music. What she normally would do is close her eyes, and block out everything else in the room, in her life, and just dance. Tonight, she did the same, but there was a difference, tonight, she left one thing alive in her mind apart from the music, and that was Malfoy, she kept her eyes open, never leaving his, there was dare there, a challenge even, his eyes never once moved away, as she was swinging her body, daring him to accept this challenge.

She was ready for anything he would try to do, he was a Malfoy after all, she knew to always expect the unexpected with him, the worst even, yet, he dis-proved that theory back in their last year at Hogwarts.

She kept her chocolate brown eyes locked with his stormy gray, as she watched him lift from his bar stool on the other side of the bar, and stalk the room, his eyes never leaving hers, like an animal stalking its prey. As he stalked around the dancefloor, never once stepping onto it, or having the intention to, Hermione would find herself having to make provocative movements in order to keep her eyes focused on his movements. Yet it had to be broken, eventually, and she soon found herself losing him completely in the crowd.

Her rythm began to slow, as she searched frantically, trying to recapture him. Yet he was quite talented in hiding himself if he did not want to be found, and she found herself fighting a losing battle.

Finding herslef in this situation, Hermione still would not give in, would not allow him to have the upper hand, she could not see him, but she knew he was up to something, and that he would show himself soon enough.

Not even a second passed with that thought when she felt ice cold hands on her, she knew it was him, and she knew he would do something like this. He was male after all, a sleazy male as well. It was something she had come to expect when she had started out in the nightclub scene.

He was moving behind her, his hands grinding her hips in motion with the music, the music didn't matter anymore, his body was meshed with hers, she had no idea he could dance so well, so seductively, yet she should have expected it. She leaned her head back into his chest moving along with him, her movements harder and more forceful, with every breath of confidence she took.

They continued this way, most of the evening, not a word spoken to each other the whole way through the night. Others around them started to take notice, the way in which they danced with each other such a strong sign of hatred and powerplay, i was hard for people not to take notice. Most women looked on enviously at Hermione, them too, wanting to be pressed firmly along the hard chest of this extremeyly sexy Quidditch player, a wizard, who hated everything about muggles, their life and their culture, yet was right here now, enjoying the pleasure and good night out a muggle club had to offer.

Eventually, he spun her around, making her face him, they both knew that eventually, they had to speak, they could not stay silent all night long, without a word spoken to the other, spinning her around took Hermione by suprise, but as he did, he leant down toward her, his lips almost brushing hers, with an ironic smirk gracing his lips, his breath hot on her face.

He simply said, "Hello Hermione."

"I hate you." Came the reply.

TBC? What you guys think... I'm not too sure, depends if you guys think its good enough to continue then I guess I can.


End file.
